Be Careful Whom You Trust
by animeluver1717
Summary: When three demons linked with her past are after a girl, Koenma orders the detectives to protect her to catch the demons. But the girl soon doesn't trust them after listening to another demon's opinion about them. HieiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Let's have a moment of silence. crickets chirp OK! All I own is Kuna, which is my made-up character. My first fanfic, hope you like! If there's anything that's out of the ordinary from the show, sorry! Oh and Genkai is not in this story even though I use her temple. Sorry again! On with the story!

Chapter 1

The wind rustled the leaves upon the branches of the trees above. The night was silent and windy. Only a girl wandered through the forest. The fire demon looked up at the trees. She then looked back down and continued on her walk. Her number one priority right now was to find a way out of this never-ending forest. But this weird thought kept coming back to her, "Be careful whom you trust." A twig snapped behind her. She drew her sword and turned around quickly; ready to fight any nuisance or threat. Sensing nobody, she relaxed a bit but she still had this nagging feeling in her that someone was stalking her.

"Your feelings are correct. It's been some time, dear Kuna. I'll finish you this time. You were lucky a few years ago," a raspy voice spoke.

"Enjoy your life for you won't have it for long," a woman spoke.

A man cackled. The voices seemed to belong to people surrounding her. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain surged throughout her body. She soon realized they were daggers that seemed to have come from every direction. Almost as quickly as their spirit energy came, it disappeared. Those people...

The voices gave Kuna the chills and because they had enormous spirit energy, she was a bit intimidated. A silent wind blew at her face, blowing her black hair in her face.

"Damn, it's him," Kuna thought. The memory of happened to her years ago played back in her mind.

Kuna was a young child. She remembers hearing her mother scream and her father falling to the ground. Then, out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of her, sword in hand. He tried to kill her but she managed to dodge and he nearly cut off her arm. She ran and ran but when she looked back, the guy and another man and woman were chasing after her. Kuna looked forward again but tripped on a fallen branch. She was then knocked unconscious.

When she woke up, her vision was blurry. But she could still make out the silhouette of somebody floating. (A/N: Guess who?)

"Who are you?" She asked.

He replied, "You've been asleep for five hours. You're in Ningenkai. I was watching the whole incident on tape in the Spirit World. Somebody brought you to me but he made me swore to not tell you his name. I saw that Ying was about to kill you when he came along and fought off the man. Anekai and Tailuta were also there. The Spirit World has wanted them for years but they got away. That's when I paid you guys a visit and I took you here. You should really thank that somebody who saved you but he's back in Makai. He was a real bloody mess. He told me to tell you that he was your childhood friend. We'll meet again in a few years and I'll tell you who I am then."

After he was done speaking, the man disappeared. She saw him vanish and shot straight up. She found herself in a grassy area and him gone. She then grew dizzy and her vision blurred and she fell back down on the ground.

Kuna sighed, thinking about that memory.

"I'm in trouble," she thought.

She got up and opened her dark brown eyes. She slowly and painfully pulled out the daggers. Blood was streaming down her body.

"I have to tend to these wounds before I die of blood loss." She thought.

While Kuna was making her way out of the forest, she noticed a light near the end of the forest. She walked toward it and found streets and houses.

"At last, my way out of that forest," Kuna thought.

A/N: I noticed it's a bit boring in the beginning.....please continue reading 'cause it gets better! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! I'm back! On with Chapter 2! The disclaimer is in the first chapter.

Chapter 2

Kuna walked down the sidewalk. After passing seven blocks, she heard loud voices and music. Kuna walked toward it and saw a huge party. But what really caught her eye was this human. He had amazing spirit power. He seemed to be enjoying himself, talking and eating.

"I must find out who he is," Kuna muttered.

She jumped up into a tree. Being in public or center of attention didn't please her. Kuna looked down at the boy again. She switched her glance to another human with carrot-colored hair.

"He's pretty strong too. How do these humans even get spirit power?"

Kuna looked at another guy with red hair.

"A kitsune? And a fire demon?" she muttered, switching her glance from one person to another. But she mostly looked at the fire demon. He seemed so familiar to him.

The fire demon then looked up at her. Kuna gasped, hoping he had not heard what she said and he doesn't know she's here. He glared at her. The fire demon's glare was so deadly it sent shivers up Kuna's spine. The red ruby colored eyes didn't leave her alone even when he looked away. And yet, she felt he was...sweet. She mentally smacked herself. "Stop thinking thoughts like that. Quit it Kuna. You've never cared about anyone particularly. You never knew if you could trust anybody. Why start now?." She thought. He said something to the other boys and they stared up at her.

"Shit. Come on. Look the other way. Do something else besides look at me," Kuna thought.

They talked to each other. The human with the carrot-colored hair then walked away and the others were walking toward her.

"Yo! Whoever is in that tree, get out before I blast you out," the human spoke.

"Yusuke, let's not go to drastic measures," the kitsune said.

"There's no other way to get her out, Kurama. And we have to get her out quickly. Kuwabura could only hold a distraction for so long. Plus this is not how I wanted to spend my Sunday afternoon."

"So the human's name is Yusuke. And the carrot-colored hair human is Kuwabura. The kitsune is Kurama. Who is the fire demon?" Kuna thought, crouching lower.

A blue light shot toward her and Kuna jumped into another tree.

"I told you I would blast you out. Now get out!" Yusuke yelled, firing another Spirit Gun and another, while Kuna jumped from tree to tree until she was down to one tree.

"Not so lucky, are you?" Yusuke smirked. "Spirit gun!"

Yusuke fired and Kuna had no choice but to jump down. Kuna's hood was over her head only showing her mouth and red glowing eyes. She wore a black cloak over a black shirt and black pants. Her clothes were bloodstained from her wounds.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Yusuke said. Kuwabura was just walking back.

"Be careful whom you trust, be careful whom you trust."

The thought chanted in her mind so she kept quiet.

The kitsune took one step toward her.

Kuna growled and stepped back into the shadows. She then saw this as a right time and got up and ran for her life, blood trailing behind her.

"After her!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuna ran down the streets. Before being able to escape, the kitsune grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"We only want to help," Kurama said, loosening his grip on her hand.

Kuna yanked her hand away from him and took out her sword.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you."

"We have no intention of fighting you. You're a waste of time anyway," Hiei said.

Before Kuna could even make a comment, her vision became blurry. She fell to the ground unconscious into a pool of blood.

A/N: Better? Or worse? Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kuna opened her eyes and sat up. She found herself in a bed. She threw off the blanket covering her. Her cloak was folded right next to her. Kuna hurriedly checked her wounds and found nothing there. Astonished, she saw no scars as well but she still felt a bit drowsy. The door opened.

"Be careful whom you trust." The thought was still in her mind.

"I see you're awake." Kurama walked into the room.

Kuna didn't answer.

"Yukina took care of your wounds. My name's Kurama." Kurama went on.

"Thank you. Where am I?" she muttered.

"You're at Genkai's temple. Today is Sunday. You've been asleep for about 3 hours. You sure did lose a lot of blood but you're fine now."

She soon heard footsteps. The door opened and the boy they called Kuwabura walked in.

"Hey, she's awake. So what's your name?" Kuwabura asked.

Kuna growled and refused to answer. Kuwabura looked at her and then clasped her hand in his.

"Do not be frightened. I, Kazuma Kuwabura, am here to protect you," Kuwabura said.

Kuna glared at him and said, "Why don't you get off me?"

Kuwabura leaned down and kissed her hand while staring at her chest. Kuna slapped him across his face sending him through the wall into the other room where everybody was sitting.

"Baka! Don't ever touch me again or look at me like that again! Nasty pervert!"

By that time, Kurama already ran to the other room. He found Kuwabura lying on the floor, with Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Botan, and Shizuru staring at him. Yukina was already by his side.

"He never had any luck with women," Shizuru said.

"Oh Kazuma, are you alright?" Yukina asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I mean, no, Yukina. Can you use your healing powers?" Kuwabura replied, in a dazed voice, holding her hands in his.

"She's outside," Kurama exclaimed. "She's leaving."

Kuna placed her cloak on and tiptoed outside. When she got outside, she was facing Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabura, and Kurama.

"That was a lucky shot. Just wait till I get you," Kuwabura said, taking a step forward. Kuna didn't flinch. Before he could take another step, Kurama put a hand in front of him.

Kuna turned around and ignored him. She began to walk away.

Hiei said in his mind to Kuna, "Hn. You shouldn't leave unless you want them to come again." Yusuke stepped forward to try to stop her, but Kurama said, "No. She'll be back."

A/N: Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok Botan what did you call us here for? And so early in the morning? I feel like I'm going to school again, waking up so early on a Monday." Yusuke asked, yawning.

"Well, I told Koenma about this mysterious girl you told me about and he asked to go to his office today so he could show us the file. He also said he wanted something with the girl. Follow me." Botan explained, as she walked outside into the back. She pushed away a bush and there was a portal.

"Let's go. This will take us to his office," Botan said, jumping in.

Yusuke jumped in followed by Kuwabura, Kurama, and Hiei.

The portal opened into Koenma's office and Botan appeared landing on her feet. Unfortunately, Yusuke landed on his face with Kuwabura on top of him. Kurama swerved to the right and landed next to Yusuke and Kuwabura and Hiei somehow appeared against the wall.

"Hn," was all he said.

"Man, Kuwabura! You sure put on a lot of weight," Yusuke spoke in a muffled voice.

"Shut it Urameshi!" Kuwabura yelled, jumping off of him.

Yusuke stood up and stretched. "So pacifier breath, did you find anything about this girl?"

"I told you to never call me that! Ahem. So anyways, here's the file. Read it." Koenma threw the file at Yusuke who caught it. Kurama, Kuwabura, and Botan crowded around him to see it. Here's what it said.

Name: Kuna

Race: Fire Demon

Age: Unknown

Hair Color and Length: Shoulder-length black hair

Eye color: Dark brown

Wears (most of the time): Black shirt and black pants under a black cloak. A red dragon design starts from the bottom of her pants leg and up to her shoulder. On the back of her cloak is the word bad in Chinese. Not many people see her face because she keeps her hood on.

Location: Makai

Summary: Ying, Anekai, and Tailuta killed Kuna's parents when she was young, apparently. She has been a loner since. She doesn't have a great reputation with people and prefers to be by herself. She is an excellent fighter who carries a sword around. She has no record of killing anybody.

Other: She looks like a human, but she has a demon form. In her demon form, she has shoulder-length black hair with red streaks and red eyes. She loses her cloak and she has red streaks on her face.

"Well, her name is Kuna." Yusuke said.

"Botan also told us you wanted something with the girl," Kurama said.

"Yes. I want you to find her," Koenma replied.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Because she's being hunted."

"What?!"

"Yes. Those people, Ying, Aneka, and Tailuta, are after her. They have been wanted by Spirit World for a long time. So if she stays with you and the people come after her, you guys can capture them."

"So we're using her as bait?"

"Well, yes, but it's for a good cause. If you can one day, bring her to me. I would like to talk to her. Ok now get going. Oh and one more thing, don't tell her anything."

A/N: Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, Kuna made shelter in a tree outside of the temple. She peered through the window from her spot. She had a strange feeling that told her to come here.

"Pathetic humans. How can those demons live with them?" Kuna muttered.

Judging by the looks of the four boys, she supposed they knew she was in the tree. The baka even looked over and glared. Kuna's eyes glowed red, making him shiver and turn around. She saw Yusuke ask him a question and Kuwabura shook his head. Yusuke turned around and scowled at Kuna.

"If you would like to come inside, you're welcome," a voice spoke.

Kuna stopped looking through the window and looked down with the red eyes of hers. The kitsune was down there. She jumped down and glared at Kurama, her eyes now dark brown.

"Who are you people?" Kuna demanded.

Before Kurama can answer, Yusuke, Kuwabura, and Hiei walked out. Kuwabura glared at her.

"You again? Boy, I guess you really want me to teach you a lesson, huh?" Kuwabura asked, punching his fist into his other hand and smirking.

"I'd like to see you even touch me, bastard," Kuna retorted.

"Stop, Kuwabura. Don't fight her," Yusuke said, "What do you want?"

"I want to know how does he," she pointed angrily at Hiei, "know."

Kuwabura looked from Hiei to Kuna.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about, Hiei? I sorta got lost," Kuwabura spoke.

Kuna glared at him and said, "This conversation doesn't include you."

She looked at Hiei again.

"Well?" Kuna asked.

"It's very easy for me to keep myself concealed while spying on others," Hiei replied, "Actually, it's very easy in a forest." He smirked.

"You...you.... little spy?!" Kuna glared and her eyes changed from dark brown to red. Her anger was rising.

"Hn. I have the right to be anywhere I want, baka onna," Hiei snapped.

"Oh and some help you are. Yea when the daggers flew all over the place and you just sat there?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Listen you want to stay with us for the time being. You may not like us but there are girls too. The one with blue hair that is perky is Botan, the one with short brown hair is Keiko, the one with long brown hair is Shizuru, and let's see, the one with blue hair is Yukina," Yusuke said, counting off his fingers as he introduced the girls.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't get along with people very well," Kuna answered.

"That's for sure," Kuwabura muttered and Kuna glared at him. He quickly shut his mouth.

"Be careful whom you trust." The thought was coming back to her head. Kuna looked at them and decided it was okay, despite what her mind said.

"Fine. I'll be staying with you for a little while," she muttered, hoping they hadn't heard, but she had no luck.

"Ok. So far so good." Yusuke asked.

Kuna said, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Kurama and Kuwabura clapped their hands over his mouth. "Nothing, nothing!"

They pulled him inside leaving Kuna befuddled and Hiei just standing there.

"Well, go in," Hiei growled.

Kuna grimaced and said, "Alright, alright."

She walked inside with Hiei following her.

A/N: Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

daria1376- Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you like it! I can't believe I only got one review......

Chapter 6

Kuna awoke to find the sun shining brightly. She didn't hear anyone up.

"I must be the first to wake." She thought.

She got up, brushed her hair, and put on her cloak. Kuna's attention was then turned to outside. A young boy stood outside. He motioned for her to come out. She stared at him.

Kuna got her sword and stepped outside.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I've come to warn you. You see I'm a demon and I've figured out you're living here." He replied.

"I'm not living here."

"Well, anyways, do not trust these people."  
"What?"

"Just trust me. These people are way stronger than you. They can kill you in a second."  
"That's not true. I can fight."

"Yes, but these people...they're not normal. Come with me and just ignore these people."  
"How would you know?"

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Gehai. I used to be close friends with them until one day, for some reason, they cornered me and started beating me up. How I made it out there was a miracle. Now I'm just trying to warn you so the same thing doesn't happen to you. You don't even know if you'll survive. Please you have to believe me."

"How did you find out about me?"

"You see, I was at the party when I noticed you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Kuna."

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard them talking about you. They said they'd keep you here for a while, making you think that you guys are friends and then they'll kill you."

Then from inside the house, they heard Kuwabura yelling. Gehai said, "Don't tell them about me." With that, he disappeared.

Then a door slammed. Yusuke appeared.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" He asked.

Kuna looked at him.

"Could he really be that mean?" She thought.

"Nothing." She replied. She headed inside and heard Gehai's voice in her head.

"Do not trust these people." His voice said.

For the rest of the day, everybody was being extra kind to her. Kuna didn't know if she could trust them, so she just nodded or shook her head. In the morning, Keiko and her went out for a walk near the lake. In the afternoon, Kurama and her sparred. He had complimented her on her strength. That night they all played a game of cards.

When Kuna was on her bed about to fall asleep, she began to wonder how these people would want to kill her. Maybe it was Gehai who wanted to kill her. "What a Tuesday this has been." She muttered. She soon fell asleep.

A/N: Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kuna woke up the next day and heard a light tapping on the door. She looked out the window and saw it was Gehai again. She scowled and opened the door.

"What do you want? You really don't expect me to believe what you just told me yesterday," Kuna said, rudely.

Gehai looked hurt and sulked.

"I'm sorry. I'll go now," He started to trudge away.

"Wait. I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me?" Kuna asked.

Gehai's face lit up and he said, "Dear Kuna, I just came to warn you again."

"Wait. Dear Kuna? I only know one person who calls me that," Kuna asked suspiciously.

Gehai stammered out, "Umm...well...you see..."

"Yes?" Kuna waited, patiently.

"I thought of it last night. I thought it would've sounded corny. And somebody else calls you that? Shoot."

"I don't think I belie—"

"Oh! I just remembered. Um well you see....." He mumbled the rest of the words.

"What? I didn't hear the last part."

"Are you busy Thursday? Tomorrow?" He said in a rush and scrunched up his face as if someone was about to punch him.

Kuna blushed a little. "No, but I hardly know you."

"Please? Please?" He got down on his knees and begged.

"That's so pathetic. You can't possibly be a demon. But fine. What time?"

"7. Ok I got to go now. They usually wake at about this time."

Kuna walked inside after watching him run away. "Stupid Kuna. You just accepted to do something and you don't even know him."

She soon felt red eyes burning a hole through her. She gulped and thought frantically, "Oh no. Did he hear or worse see?"

"See what?" He spoke as he emerged from the shadows.

"Why don't you stay out of my mind?" She yelled, angrily.

"Hn. Baka Onna." He then vanished into thin air.

Kuna breathed a sigh of relief. "Again, he acted so deadly but I saw him as a different person. What the hell is this?! Am I falling in love? No I can't be. Don't be stupid, Kuna." She thought. Kurama then walked downstairs followed by Keiko and Yukina. Kuna put on a fake smile.

"Good morning!" She said. Kurama saw right past her smile.

"Is something the matter?" Kurama asked, worriedly.

"Wrong? Oh there's nothing wrong. I'm going to go outside now."

"Don't you want some breakfast?" Keiko asked.

"No. It's okay I'm not that hungry." Kuna said, as she walked out the door. She walked into the forest and jumped into a tree. Kuna yawned and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile.......

"Is everything set?" A woman spoke in the darkness.

As the guy walked into the old abandoned house, he said, "Yes. Tomorrow's the night. But she still doesn't trust me. This will take longer than I thought. Stubborn onna."

"Well what are you going to do with her tomorrow?" a man spoke.

"Don't know yet. But something to lose her trust with the Spirit Detectives." The guy who just walked in said.

"This isn't going to be good! If this takes too long, I'm not going to deal with this!" The woman screeched.

"Calm down. If she doesn't trust me in about 2 weeks, we'll just kill her." The guy who walked in said. He moved into the spot where the sunlight was and it revealed his face. Gehai.

A/N: Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kuna woke up with sweat on her face. Her palms were sweaty and she was shaking. It was one of those dreams she got, about the day her parents were murdered. She wiped her forehead and breathed in and out slowly. She finally calmed down and jumped out of the tree. Little did she know, Hiei was in the forest and he saw her reaction when she woke up and her dream.

Kuna walked inside the temple and checked the time. 2:30. She sighed and walked into the room where Kuwabura, Kurama, and Yusuke were talking. Once she opened the door, they shut their mouths and smiled at her.

"Hello Kuna," Kurama said.

"What were you talking about?" Kuna asked, her anger rising.

They all glanced at each other and they didn't say anything.

"How can I trust you people if you're going to keep secrets from me or worse yet talk about me? I'm outta here." She yelled. Kuna turned around and started to walk out. Kurama jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

"We're sorry. We are just curious about you past and we were talking about the possibilities and--" Kurama said.

Kuna jerked her wrist away from him. "I don't care anymore. I'm leaving." She stormed off to her room but just sat there. Kurama could sense her energy still in the house and relaxed. "She's not going anywhere."

Kuna sat there until it was 8:00. She wrote a small note and taped it to her door. It said,"

Went out to do something. Don't! I

repeat, don't come looking for me.

I'm fine and I'm not running away.

Kuna

She crept out of the temple and smacked herself on the forehead. "Darn!"

"What's the matter? And where were you." A man asked.

Kuna whirled around to find Gehai. "Sorry lost track of time and oh, nothing. I just remembered that I didn't ask you where to meet but now it doesn't matter." She gave him a warm smile. "Why am I being so nice to him? Probably because I'm pissed off at the other guys." She thought.

"Come here." He grabbed her wrist and ran.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, running behind him. His grip was so firm and tight.

They crouched under a window. "Listen and hide your spirit energy." He instructed.

Kuna strained her ears to listen but only heard bits of the conversation between the four boys. She only heard, "Kuna......Next Friday.....Definitely......Won't live........die...."

Kuna shot straight up and ran into the forest. She stopped and leaned against a tree and wept. Gehai came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They really want to kill me? But this can't be true. After all, with him and--" She then hushed and realized what she was going to say.

"Shhh...it's okay. I sort of figured out you have feelings for the bitter one. But I'm sure your feelings changed now right?" He said soothingly.

"Yes." She lied.

"My feelings haven't changed. I still think he's sweet. I guess I really am in love." She thought.

"Do you trust me now?" He said, grinning evilly but she couldn't see it.

Kuna nodded slowly after a moment's hesitation. "If you don't mind, I want to go back now."

Gehai stared at her angrily and in shock. "Ok, fine. But don't tell them you listened." Although, he looked mad, he managed to keep his voice steady and calm.

Kuna nodded and walked back to the temple. Again, she walked past the room and they stopped talking. She walked on right into her room. She checked the time. 8:15. She crawled into bed and fell asleep and heard their conversation continue. She scowled and fell asleep.

A/N: Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Nobody likes my story!!! -cries uncontrollably-

Chapter 9

On Friday, she thought bitterly, "Just one week from today and these people will kill me." She got out of bed and walked out. Through the window she saw Gehai again and walked outside.

"Hello Gehai. How are you?" Kuna greeted him.

"Just fine. Are you okay now?" He said.

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"Your welcome."

Kuna and Gehai then set out for a walk in the forest.

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kuwabura, Kurama, and Hiei were sitting in a room discussing about who else?

"I saw her with this new guy. He doesn't seem like a trustworthy person," Kurama said.

"Hn. Do you think anybody is trustworthy these days? Especially if three people are after her. Don't be stupid, Kurama," Hiei replied.

"Why don't we just tell her he's bad and not to hang out with him anymore?" Kuwabura asked, dumbly.

"Idiot! She's already mad at us and if we tell her to stay away from him, she surely is going to hate us even more," Yusuke exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, it's not my fault she's mad," Kuwabura replied, indignantly.

"No one said it's your fault. I guess what we can do is watch over her. But we have to make sure she doesn't notice us," Kurama suggested.

"Good idea," Yusuke said.

"Hn. Who's going to follow her first?" Hiei asked. All eyes turned toward him. He glared at each and every one of them. "Me?! And why?!" He said, angrily.

"Because you sure can keep yourself hidden easily," Kurama said.

"And you're fast so you can keep up with them without revealing yourself," Yusuke added.

"And don't hide it shrimp. You know you got feelings for her," Kuwabura finished, grinning like an idiot.

"Baka ningen! You want to say it again!" Hiei yelled drawing his katana. Kuwabura backed up and said, "Ok, ok!" As Hiei sheathed his sword, Kuwabura muttered, "It's only true," and Hiei glared at him. Kuwabura instantly shut up.

Hiei got up and opened the door. He walked outside and jumped into a tree. He jumped from tree-to-tree sensing Kuna's spirit energy. He thought angrily to himself, "How dare that baka say I have feelings for the onna!" Another part of his mind whispered, "But you do like her. Don't deny it." Hiei stopped, his anger rising. "My mind has been poisoned with ningen love. I have been hanging around humans for too long! I have no feelings for the girl!" He thought. Hiei then continued looking for her, trying hard to ignore his mind.

He soon approached Kuna and the other guy. He heard their conversation, which didn't please him at all.

"Oh Gehai what am I going to do?" Kuna asked, miserably.

"Don't worry. I won't let them kill you," Gehai replied.

"We need to think of a plan."

"But what can we do?"

Kuna was deep in thought and then the thought struck her. Her whole expression changed. She looked more like her past. Angry, lonely, and seeking for vengeance. No more of her smile or whatsoever. She grinned evilly.

"We'll.......we'll kill them first." Her grin disappeared and her face was serious and angry.

Gehai smirked and thought, "Our plan is working. Don't you worry, Anekai, Tailuta, she's in our hands now and the Spirit Detectives will go down as well."

"Great idea. Great idea." He said.

A/N: Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hiei's POV

"I know I don't like her right? But what she just said...why did I feel such an impact on my heart? She's a baka onna and a traitor. Let her die. Who'd care? She's going to kill us. And what's with the whole 'I won't let them kill you' thing. This guy is poisoning her mind!" Hiei thought angrily. He left and ran back toward the temple. He stepped into the room, his face grim with anger.

"Hiei, what's the matter?" Kurama asked.

"Let her die. Let her get captured and killed. Just leave her." Hiei snapped.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked.

"The new guy she's hanging out is poisoning her mind, telling her that we want to kill her!" Hiei said.

"What?!" Kuwabura yelled, standing up.

"I knew there was something suspicious about that guy," Yusuke said, angrily.

"We can't tell her that we heard. But we can tell her about that guy. When she comes back, we'll tell her." Kurama said.

Regular POV

Back with Kuna and Gehai

"Ok, this is the plan. You'll leave the temple on Friday at 3:30 p.m. and we'll meet behind the temple. You'll then call for help and when they come out, I'll be holding your arms behind your back. Then I'll put you to the side and fight them for a little bit. You'll come in and help me fight them off. By then they'll be weak and won't be able to go against both of us," Gehai explained.

Kuna smirked. "Perfect."

"But you have to be nice to them."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Or they'll suspect something."

"Ok."

"You go on back now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Kuna started to walk toward the temple. She walked into the temple and into the room the four boys were. They stopped talking, again, and glared at her. She glared back.

"What did I do?" She asked, angrily.

"Nothing. Except for being a backstabber and a traitor." Yusuke said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, Kuna. We mean well. But the guy you're hanging out with is not good." Kurama explained.

"First, you annoy me by talking behind my back and now you're controlling my life!" Kuna screamed.

"But—" Kurama started.

"I don't care! You can't tell me what to do! Fuck you!" Kuna said, her eyes blazing with anger. She turned around and walked out. Hiei grabbed her wrist before she walked out.

"Onna, what we said is the truth. This guy is poisoning your mind." His voice was unusually gentle.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" She yanked her wrist away and stormed into her room. She closed the door and leaned against it. Tears ran down her face. "I can't possibly kill them." She thought.

A/N: Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So what's going on?" A woman said.

"She's officially against them now. We have agreed to kill them on Friday. This girl, doesn't take long to convince her of something. I led her toward the window where the four boys were talking and we heard them say Kuna...Next Friday...Definitely...Won't live...die...." A man, also known as Gehai, snickered. "Too dumb to know what they were trying to say was they were going to take Kuna to see Koenma next Friday and she won't live when she sees Koenma and she'll die of laughter. Ha! She's just as I remembered." Gehai finished.

"But how were you able to listen to the whole conversation and she wasn't?" a man questioned.

"Easy. I put some kind of barrier around her to hide some sounds. So she heard bits of the conversations and luckily, the right parts." Gehai explained.

"So what are you going to do on Friday?" the woman asked.

"She's going to leave the temple on Friday at 3:30 p.m. and we'll meet behind the temple. You guys will be somewhere in the forest. She's going to then call for help and when they come out, I'll be holding her arms behind her back. Then I'll put her to the side and fight them for a little bit. She's going to later come in and help me fight them off. By then they'll be weak and won't be able to go against both of us. When they're on the brink of death, you guys will come out. She'll be weak then and we'll slowly kill her in front of the Spirit Detectives. Then after she's over with, then we'll deal with the Spirit Detectives." Gehai said.

"Excellent plan, master." The man bowed. "Today's Saturday? Then we have today, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and the big day, Friday. I can hardly wait."

Kuna opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and thought, "Damn, I shouldn't have yelled at them yesterday. Gehai told me not to be mean. I just gotta be nice to them for a few more days." She stood up and stretched.

She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Kurama then walked down, yawning. He looked at her puzzled. Kuna smiled at him.

"Listen I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I've just been under a lot of stress." Kuna said.

"It's okay. Do you need help? And do you believe us?" Kurama asked.

"No I'm fine." She purposely avoided the second question.

"Ok. And," He swallowed. "do you believe us?"

"I don't know. I'm just really confused right now." She meant what she said.

"I understand. I won't pressure you anymore."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Kuna set out all the food on the table. "I'll be right back." She walked to her room.

"Kurama, we have to convince her that guy is bad. Not leave it off and forget it." A voice said.

"Hiei, I know. I'm not going to forget it. But still, if we keep pressuring her, then she definitely won't believe us." Kurama said.

Kuna walked back into the kitchen.

"Good morning Hiei."

"Hn."

"URAMESHI YOU IDIOT!!" Kuwabura yelled from the other room. Yusuke ran into the kitchen and fell on the floor, laughing. Kuwabura walked in with marker ink all over his face.

"Kuwabura, it was just a joke." Yusuke barely made out. He was laughing too hard. Everybody started laughing. The girls walked in, puzzled on what was happening. Kuna laughed and wondered how these people would actually want to kill her. Everyone then sat down at the table and began eating. The whole time Kuwabura and Yusuke gave each other death glares. Every time Kuwabura glared at Yusuke, Yusuke laughed, seeing all the marker ink on his face. After breakfast, Kuwabura went into the bathroom to scrub all the ink off of his face. Then they had a yelling fight in the living room with everybody else as their audience. Everybody laughed the whole time.

"To kill them or not?" Kuna thought.

A/N: Please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"YUKINA!"

Kuna shot straight up from bed, hearing Kuwabura yell. She ran to where she heard everybody was. Kuna found them huddled around Yukina. Yukina was awfully pale and she was sweating a lot. Botan felt her forehead. She pulled her hand back, a worried expression on her face.

"She's got a high fever and as you can see, she doesn't look too good." Botan ran to get a bowl of water and a towel. She ran back and wet the towel and placed it on Yukina's forehead. Kuna heard a slight tapping at the front door and saw Gehai's face. She looked at everyone else. Nobody seemed to have noticed. She quietly shrank back into the crowd and walked toward the front door. She looked back and still nobody noticed. She turned back around and slipped out the front door. Little did she know, Hiei had noticed.

"The baka onna...Yukina's sick and she has the nerve to go meet up with that guy again!" He thought. He snuck out as well and hid himself in the shadows near Gehai and Kuna.

"What's the matter?" Kuna asked.

"Just letting you know why the ice demon's sick." Gehai said.

"Why is she sick?"

"It's a technique that I learned but I haven't mastered."

"You did that? You made her sick?"

"Yes. So that later when the Spirit Detectives are hurt, she can't heal them."

"That was not a wise move, baka," Hiei spoke from the shadows. He walked out revealing himself. "Hiei." Kuna said.

"Shut up, onna. You're a traitor." Hiei said, angrily. "You planned on making Yukina sick?"

"No, I didn't. Hiei you have to believe me." Kuna pleaded.

"Hn. I believed you before and you ended up lying."

Gehai then grabbed her arms and twisted it around her back, hard.

"Ow, Gehai! What are you doing?!." Kuna said after she yelped.

"Stupid girl! You actually believed me?" Gehai smirked and pulled her arms behind her back harder and Kuna screamed. This caused Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabura to run out.

"Believe what?" Kuna asked.

Gehai then let go and she fell forward. She sat up and rubbed her arms.

"Hello Spirit Detectives." He smirked.

"Do we know you?" Kurama inquired.

"What are you talking about? You don't know him?" Kuna asked puzzled.

The boys shook their heads.

Gehai then hunched over and it looked like he was transforming. He stood back up and instead of Gehai there, Ying was standing there. Kuna's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god. I remember now. Be careful whom you trust! I didn't listen to my instincts." She thought.

"Hello, Kuna. You can't say you've forgotten about my best ability, transformation. I can transform into anything I wish. Hello, Spirit Detectives. Hello, Hiei." Ying said.

Hiei unsheathed his sword and said, "How do you know my name?"

"Why you were the one who saved Kuna here from me and them." He pointed at Anekai and Tailuta who appeared behind him.

Hiei's eyes grew wide. Everybody looked at Hiei.

Kuna's eyes grew big as well. "That's why he looked so familiar. Hiei. My childhood friend. Oh my god I remember him now." She thought.

"Hn. Yes it's true." Hiei answered.

A/N: The girls didn't hear Kuna scream and the boys told the girls that they were going out to look for herbs to maybe heal Yukina. Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

AnonymousHieiFan101-Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm going to read your story soon and review it. Thanks again!! That's 3 reviews now! YAY!!

Chapter 13

Everybody stared at him bewildered. Ying laughed. Hiei unsheathed his sword and growled.

"Shut up, you disgusting excuse for a demon."

Ying stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Anekai, Tailuta, take on the other Spirit Detectives. I'll take care of Hiei and Kuna." He smirked.

Kuna got up and unsheathed her sword.

"You've ruined my life. First you killed my parents and now you're going to kill my friends." She said, her voice wavering from anger.

"Glad to do it." He said. He raised his hand and a scythe appeared in the air and fell into his hand. "Are you ready to die? Both of you? I should've really killed you both last time when I had the chance."

Kuna clenched her fists and reddish glow outlined her. She then transformed into her demon form. Ying applauded. "Bravo. You've really improved. But that's nothing compared to my power."

He once again hunched over and he began to transform. Instead of a white shirt under a green training outfit (A/N: Like Goku's, from DBZ, outfit but different colors) he had suit of spiked rocks as a perfect defense. He grew two horns on the top of his forehead and he grew 5 inches taller. His voice became deeper.

"Ha, ha! You don't stand a chance." He roared, causing debris to fly everywhere. Hiei and Kuna held up their hands to shield their face. Kuna looked at him worriedly.

Anekai jumped up into the air and threw ninja stars down at Kuwabura and Yusuke. They both dodged and Yusuke fired a Spirit Gun at her left shoulder. She got hit and fell to the floor on her back. She then pulled her knees up and put her hands next to her neck and popped up. (A/N: You know like in Spy Kids 3-D when that girl, Juni's girlfriend did when they were fighting as robots. Sorry, I tried to describe it the best I can.) Anekai's left shoulder was bleeding. She winced and scowled.

"You won't beat me that easily."

She took in a deep breath and shrieked at the top of her lungs for what seemed like forever. Kuwabura and Yusuke covered their ears. Yusuke looked over at the others but they didn't seem to be affected. She stopped shrieking but it still rang in Yusuke and Kuwabura's ears.

The ear-splitting noise was so loud and annoying that they didn't notice Anekai walk up to them. She smirked and waved her hands in front of their faces but they didn't react. She laughed and punched Kuwabura in his face, then his stomach. As he was leaning over, she jumped back and cackled as she sent energy blasts toward Kuwabura, which caused him to fly away, far away.

The ringing then stopped and Yusuke noticed Kuwabura flying.

"Kuwabura!" He yelled.

He turned back and glared at Anekai who was on the floor cracking up. She didn't seem to notice that the ringing has stopped in Yusuke's ears. Yusuke held up his index finger and pointed it at her. Energy started forming into a ball at his finger. Yusuke then said, "Yo Anekai!" She looked up grinning. Her grin soon disappeared. "Spirit Gun!" She screamed one last time as the energy hit her, killing her. Yusuke lowered his hand and ran to find Kuwabura.

Kurama and Tailuta stood facing each other. Kurama had his rose whip in hand while Tailuta had a bow and arrows.

"Molten Fire!" Tailuta said, firing an arrow with the tip on fire. Kurama dodged and slashed his rose whip at Tailuta, which gave him a huge gash on his chest and ripping his shirt.

"You'll regret that, Kurama." He fired three arrows at Kurama, each missing him purposely. Kurama looked at him puzzled while Tailuta smirked and moved his head to the side as if he was trying to look behind him. Kurama looked behind him to see the three arrows coming back. They fired spirit energy at Kurama. Kurama flung his arm toward Tailuta just as they hit, causing dust and debris.

Tailuta smirked. "That was easy."

"How are you so sure?" A voice said behind him.

Tailuta gulped and turned around.

"How-," Tailuta's sentence was cut short as he fell back.

Green leaves were coming out of his chest. "So that's why you flung your arm before, to throw the seed in me. Clever, Kurama, clever..." He said, just as he died.

Kurama sighed and looked over at Kuna and Hiei who were having their hands full with Ying. Both Kuna and Hiei were injured and Ying was slightly bruised.

"This is our fight. Go help the baka." Hiei said telepathically.

Kurama shook his head and smiled. He ran over to where Yusuke and Kuwabura were.

A/N: Please R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kuna dodged Ying's punch and stuck her sword through his stomach. Ying coughed up blood on Kuna's right arm.

"Baka onna!" He coughed again and punched her in the stomach. He then used the end of his scythe to knock her away. Kuna landed a few feet away from him on her back. She got up holding her stomach and clenching her sword. She was breathing heavily.

Hiei jumped behind Ying and brought the flat end of his sword down on his head. Ying growled and blasted him away. Hiei landed near Kuna as Ying grabbed his head in pain.

"You two are starting to become a real nuisance."

(A/N: The following dialogue is in telepathy between Hiei and Kuna)

"There's nothing we can do to beat him."

"Hn. Don't be stupid. I can still use my Dragon of Darkness Flame."

"True. But it needs to surprise him or else he'll just block it. I know him. But it will also use up all your spiritual energy."

"Well, if it kills him, it doesn't matter if I have any energy left."

"Ok. Fine. I'll fight him off while you prepare."

"Hn. Fine."

End Telepathy

Kuna ran over to Ying causing him to look the other way. Ying smirked at her and pointed the scythe at her. The tip started to glow and spirit energy fired from it. Kuna's eyes widened in alarm and jumped up into the air to dodge it but she wasn't successful. She got hit on her right leg. She landed on her left leg and winced.

"Ha! Now do you see that you don't stand a chance?" Ying smirked.

"No because now you're about to die." Kuna retorted.

"Dragon of Black Darkness!" Hiei fired the dragon at Ying.

Ying turned around in alarm. He had no way to escape. Kuna ran away quickly and managed to get out of the way. She watched as the huge dragon hit Ying. As they collided, it created a huge explosion. Dust and debris flew everywhere. Kuna took her cloak and placed it on her to protect herself.

When everything cleared, Ying was still standing up and Hiei was on one knee. Kuna took in a sharp breath.

"How is he still standing up?" She thought, frantically.

"See...I...told...you..." Ying gasped out. He was still alive with some energy left.

Hiei tried to get up but couldn't.

"Baka, what did you do to me?" Hiei asked.

"He he. I had two special abilities, transformation and to make people paralyzed. But that takes a great deal of energy. I wasn't that hurt by your dragon." Ying smirked.

Ying pointed his scythe at Hiei. The tip started to glow like before. Kuna's eyes widened as she got up. She ran over toward Ying and tackled him so his shot missed. Ying fell over to the side and Kuna next to him.

"Idiot girl, you're going to wish you didn't do that."

Kuna lifted her head and faced Ying to find the glowing scythe in her face. He gripped her neck tightly so she wouldn't run.

"Die."

A/N: You like the cliffhanger? Please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kuna stared at the scythe in alarm. She soon saw energy gathering at the tip. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. She heard swords clashing together and she was thrown far off. She fell on her back on the ground and winced. She opened her eyes and sat up to see what happened. She saw Hiei on the ground on his stomach and Ying on his back.

Kuna limped toward Hiei and knelt beside him. She turned him over.

"Hiei...wake up...Hiei...I'm sorry for not trusting you and the others." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying, onna? I'm still alive." Hiei slowly opened his eyes and tried to push her away. He winced and held his stomach, which was bleeding.

"Let her cry. Your death is about to come anyways." Ying said. He picked up Kuna by the collar of her shirt and threw her. He raised his scythe.

Hiei winced and looked up at him, unable to move because of his wound.

"Do you want to know why she's crying, little demon?" Ying asked.

"Just shut up." Hiei replied.

"You knew she loved you. You knew it all along. Don't deny it. You also loved her. You can quit pretending now. You're about to die."

Hiei clenched his fists and shut his eyes. Ying raised the scythe and brought it down on Hiei. Hiei opened his eyes in surprise to find no pain. He looked up and found Kuna standing above him with scythe through her left part of her chest.

Ying smirked. "Stupid Kuna. You just saved me the trouble from killing you. Now that you're over with on to Hiei."

"Don't be so sure." Kuna forced out a smirk. She pulled her sword out of his chest.

Ying stared at his wound in alarm.

"You got lucky this time." He glared at her one more time and fell back. She smiled and fell back into Hiei's arms.

Kuna opened her eyes to see Hiei.

"Well I guess you found out the truth." Kuna joked.

"Same to you..." He whispered.

She smiled one last time and closed her eyes. Hiei stared at the lifeless body in his hands. He slowly set her down on the floor and stared at her some more.

"Yo Hiei!" A voice called.

He turned around to see Yusuke, Kuwabura, and Kurama running back nearly out of breath.

"Man, that lady blew me off so far!" Kuwabura joked.

"So did we win?" Kurama asked.

"Yes and no." Hiei replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yusuke asked, puzzled.

Hiei stepped away to reveal Kuna's lifeless body. Everybody gasped.

"Well, I hope Koenma's happy. The criminals are dead and she was the perfect bait." Hiei said bitterly.

"I didn't expect this Hiei, so therefore I'm not happy." A voice said.

Everybody turned around to see Koenma.

"When did you get here?" Yusuke asked.

"Just a while ago." Koenma said.

"Is there anyway to bring her back?" Kurama asked.

"Yes but I don't know if it'll work." Koenma replied.

"Why not?" Kuwabura asked.

"Because it requires Hiei's help and I'm afraid he won't be willing to do it." Koenma looked away.

"Just tell us what it is before Botan gets here and takes Kuna away!" Yusuke yelled.

"Remember when you died, Yusuke? And you needed the kiss of life to return? Well, there's a different procedure I can use. It's very similar and the only thing that can bring her back. I had a hard time convincing my father. Hiei has to be the one to give the kiss of life to her because this procedure requires the dead person's one true love to give him/her life."

A/N: Please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hiei has to kiss her?!" Yusuke yelled, astonished. "Kuna likes Hiei?! Oh my god!"

"Well, I'll start preparing the procedure. Hiei, you have to decide. What do you want to do?" Koenam asked as he knelt down beside Kuna and put his hands over her body. His hands started to glow and so did her body.

"She's ready. What's your decision Hiei? You've got 1 minute till the spell wears off."

Hiei's POV (A/N: The following dialogue is Hiei and his mind arguing. It takes about 30 seconds.)

"I'll admit that I like her but I will not kiss her in front of everybody!" Hiei thought bitterly.

"But it's the only way to bring her back, Hiei. And plus when people like each other, they kiss. So it all works out fine."

"Shut up. I am known as the forbidden child. I have no feelings and even if I do, I'm definitely not going to show it!"

"Just do it. Get it over with. Plus, when she comes back, you'll want to show your love to her. I know you do."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Yes I do. I'm your mind for crying out loud!"

"Hn."

"If you do it, think about it. You can love her again. How many times will you find someone you love as much as you love her?"

"Well..."

"Just do it!"

"Let me decide!"

"Do it."

"Hn. Fine."

Regular POV (A/N: End mind talking.)

"Thirty seconds Hiei." Koenma said, looking at his watch.

"Come on Hiei. Just do it." Yusuke said.

"Hn." Hiei said. He still had second thoughts.

Kuna's body faded a little.

"15 seconds."

Everybody looked at Hiei in alarm.

"10 seconds."

Hiei knelt down next to her and lifted Kuna's head up. He gulped.

"5 seconds."

"Just do it!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei gulped again and leaned down slowly.

"3...2..."

"This is taking too long!" Yusuke said impatiently. He pushed Hiei's head down. Hiei's lips met with Kuna's. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise but he soon shut them. He then lifted his head up and looked at Kuna, who was still lifeless.

"Koenma, was it too late?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know." Koenma said.

Kuna then stirred and sat up to find herself in Hiei's arms. She blushed and stood up quickly. She waved her hands in front of her face and examined them.

"Am I a ghost?" She asked puzzled.

"No you are alive. Thanks to Hiei. He gave you the kiss of life. But it had to be done by your true love."

Kuna blushed ferociously and laughed.

"Hehe I guess you know?" She said, sheepishly.

"I've got to go now. More paperwork!" Koenma disappeared.

"Why don't we go in now?" Kuna said in a rush and ran inside with Kuwabura and Yusuke behind her asking her questions. Kurama shook his head and walked inside as well with Hiei following.

A/N: Please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Come on Kuna. Tell us what happened." Botan asked.

Kuna blushed and said, "I was just brought back. That's all."

"Now, now don't lie. We know something else happened." Keiko said.

"But the boys said that Hiei had something to do with it." Yukina said. (A/N: Yukina was all better since Ying died. By the way, Ying, Anekai, and Tailuta's body sort of dizzolved away and they went to Spirit Jail as spirits.)

Kuna blushed again and said, "Fine. I'll tell."

They all leaned in and had a chat.

Meanwhile in the other room, all the boys were aggravating Hiei about the kiss.

"Did you enjoy the feeling?" Yusuke asked in his usual perverted way.

"You know the shrimp did." Kuwabura teased.

Even Kurama was in on it too. He couldn't help himself.

"How long have you guys loved each other?" He asked.

He glared at them and got up.

"I'm going outside. Don't come out."

He opened the door to find Kuna running out of the other room, saying, "I told you the story already! That's enough questions!"

Hiei smirked and followed her in the shadows. Kuna ran outside and into a small clearing in the forest. She sighed and shook her head.

"Having some problems?" Hiei asked.

Kuna jumped at his voice. "Yea. Everybody keeps bothering me about that kiss."

"Same here." Hiei walked out of the shadows and toward her.

"Umm...do you plan on doing it again?" Kuna asked.

"Maybe." Hiei said, still walking toward her until he was right in front of her.

"Uh...when?" Kuna said looking up at him.

"How about now?" He asked, smirking. He leaned down and kissed her right on the lips.

Kuna was surprised but responded. She allowed his entrance into her mouth and he allowed her. She then broke the kiss for a breath.

"Sorry." She apologized breathing heavily.

"Can I...um...mark you? Hiei asked, nervously.

"Um...ok..." Kuna replied surprised.

Hiei leaned down and gave her kisses down her neck until he got to a spot. He dug his teeth into Kuna's neck. She winced and clenched her fists. He licked the wound and raised his head.

Kuna opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her again. Kuna raised her head and met his lips.

A/N: Please R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kuna slowly opened her eyes and quickly threw the cover over her face.

"Damn sun." She muttered.

She heard knocking at the door and groaned. The knocking grew louder and even more persistent. She groaned louder and threw her pillow at the door. For a minute, the knocking stopped and she smiled. Then, the door was knocked over. She sat up immediately and glared at Yusuke and Kuwabura.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked, angrily.

"Get changed. We want you to meet somebody." Yusuke replied and left, with Kuwabura following.

"And how the hell am I going to change with no door!?" She screamed.

Kuna yawned and got out of bed. She lifted the door up and managed to keep it there for the time being. She took of her pajamas and wore her everyday attire. She walked out the door and met Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabura in the room next door.

"Hello Kuna! Ready for a little trip?" Botan chirped happily.

"Yay! Yip de doo!" She said, sarcastically.

Botan ignored the attitude and walked outside. Everybody followed her outside as she uncovered a portal behind a bush. Kuna stared at it.

"I'm not going through that." She exclaimed.

"What are you, scared?" Yusuke taunted. He then jumped through before Kuna could smack him. Kuwabura, Botan, and Kurama followed.

"It's okay. Come on." Hiei said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through.

Kuna landed on the floor next to Kuwabura and Yusuke. She rubbed her head and stood up. She walked over to Yusuke and knocked him on the head.

"Oww! Jeez...." He yelled. He rubbed his head and glared at her. "Well, here you go, Koenma. Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you." A voice said. Kuna looked around and tried to find the person who spoke.

"Right here, Kuna." The voice said.

Kuna looked over toward the huge chair, which sat a little baby.

She stared at the baby.

"Kuna, this is Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World." Botan explained.

Kuna continued to stare at it and pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing. Koenma glared at her.

"Don't you laugh in front of me." Koenma said.

"Okay, I won't." Kuna replied. She walked out the door and closed it. She exploded into loud laughter. She then cleared her throat and walked back in.

"So toddler how do you know me?" She asked.

Koenma winced at the name but remained calm. "You've forgotten? It was only a few years ago."

Kuna tried to think back and the thought hit her.

"You were that floating figure." She exclaimed.

"Yes. Now you're here today because I want you to be a part of the group." He pointed at the boys. Kuna turned around to galnce at them and then turned back toward Koenma.

"A spirit detective? Well, I don't know." Kuna said. She turned back and looked at Hiei. She gave him a little smile.

"Ok I'll do it." She said smiling.

"Then it's settled." Koenma said.

"I am no longer a loner." She thought, happily.

A/N: Hope you liked the story!


	19. To the revieweres

Author's Note

To all my reviewers, I'm thinking about having a sequel. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and I hoped you guys liked it.


End file.
